With the increasing globalization of computer access, the need for graphical user interfaces (GUI) in different languages also continues to expand. However, with multiple versions of GUI'S, each in a different language, each version must be tested to verify that the user interface elements perform properly in the given language. This presents a problem for testers in that they usually do not speak multiple languages. In any case, even testers that speak more than one language will likely not be able to speak all of the languages needed to test every GUI version. Thus, testers are typically forced to look up resource identifications (ID) for various elements of the graphical user interface being tested. The tester must then run his or her tests using the resource ID, which is typically a number, rather than the natural name of the user interface element. This process is both time-consuming and unintuitive for a tester.
Furthermore, technical support representatives are similarly unlikely to speak more than a few languages at most. Therefore, when technical support personnel attempt to assist users running GUI'S in languages that the particular technical support personnel are unable to read, they must typically involve other personnel capable of reading the language of interest in order to render the required assistance. This is inefficient and time consuming for the technical support personnel and can be irritating for customers, such as when they are put on hold while technical support locates a representative that can help.
Embodiments of the invention provide methods and systems that address these problems. Other advantages of the embodiments of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.